


Good Vibrations

by Pikachu203



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Comedy, Cynthia is tired of Steven's silliness, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Humorous misunderstandings, Intimacy, M/M, Non-Explicit Sexual Content, Raunchy Comedy, Sexual Themes, probably unrealistic vibrators, this is pure silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:35:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23643199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikachu203/pseuds/Pikachu203
Summary: Following a particularly rough night of intimate experimentation, Wallace is left with a sore temper and an aching back. In his annoyance, he sends Steven off on the silliest quest he can think of: to bring him the most expensive vibrator in the world.
Relationships: Mikuri | Wallace/Tsuwabuki Daigo | Steven Stone
Kudos: 15





	Good Vibrations

**Author's Note:**

> Please note this story is not particularly in line with my current writing style, as it was drafted in early 2017 as a response to an inside joke between myself and my roommate. I didn't post it at the time due to personal issues, and I've since moved on from the fandom. I recently rediscovered this fic while organizing old files, and decided to post it.

Wallace was groaning when he woke up, and Steven could tell it wasn’t from pleasure. Unfortunately for him, his lover was grabbing his aching back and grumbling.

Steven tentatively lifted a hand to his shoulder, only to have it quickly knocked away. “Steven, why did we do this?”

“Oh, come on, it felt nice, didn’t it?” Steven asked.

“My back is killing me.” Wallace moaned. “I am never doing that again…”

He turned onto his stomach, shoving his face into a pillow. Steven rubbed his back gently. “Sorry… It was a terrible idea…”

“No, really, you think that?” Wallace snapped. “You know what, Steven? If you want something like that so badly, I have a simple request.”

Steven was nervous, afraid he’d be buying the entirety of Lumiose City’s clothing styles. “What is it…?”

Wallace finally lifted his head, lazily, barely moving the rest of his body. “You are going to buy me the most expensive, fancy vibrator you can possibly find. No, I don’t mean one that’s just simply made of plastic or something basic. I want something spectacular, and maybe, just maybe, then I’ll let you use it on me.”

Steven was in shock. He had never heard of such a thing, anything that expensive by any means. Sure he’d seen advertisements or strange pictures with some interesting materials, but - knowing what he did - he realized that no one would want a piece of malachite up their ass if they wanted to be living in the morning. He couldn’t imagine someone sticking a rare mineral in such an unclean location. That, in fact, was horrifying to him - who could possibly treat a rock so poorly. His mind was wandering to strange possibilities. Certainly, there were other  _ interesting _ rich people in the world. There had to be a market… somewhere… for something like this, surely. Hopefully something that didn’t desecrate the gems and minerals he held so dear. He nodded quietly, realizing the implication of Wallace’s request.

Wallace collapsed back down on the bed, and his muffled voice rose up. “Oh, and can you please get me a hot pad while you’re at it?”   


Steven couldn’t help but smile, and this time, when he gave Wallace’s back a pat, his hand was not knocked away. Whether that was due to forgiveness or exhaustion, he didn’t know. He returned quickly with a hot pad, and a mug of hot chocolate. “Here you are… Now let me get to that other request of yours.”

Wallace glanced up curiously. “Wait, Steven, I wasn’t being serious, you don’t actually have to-”

But, the door to the bedroom swung shut, and he was already gone on his noble quest for the most wonderful, expensive toy he could find.

Steven started where you’d expect, in an adult store. He wasn’t necessarily used to seeing all of these things. Both he and Wallace weren’t necessarily the kinkiest people in the world. Though now, he found himself surrounded by skimpy lingerie and lines of strangely shaped objects, that he could only assume went in certain places. He stared for quite a while at this section, searching for anything above two thousand poke, but to no avail. All of the products were pretty basic, plastic, and not necessarily well made. No, this wouldn’t do at all. 

Steven now remembered why he didn’t like coming to places like this. He quickly grabbed the most expensive vibrator on the shelf, and wanted to leave soon. He crossed through the cramped aisles, his vision dimly lit by hanging pink lights. He went up to the counter, and saw an oddly familiar woman. Why, he could have sworn he saw her before: her deep red hair, that R on her shirt. Steven vaguely remembered her face in a connection to some article about slowpoke tails, but thought nothing of it. He handed her the toy, thinking that he wanted to focus on her rather than the strange DVD titles behind her. She rang him up quickly, telling him happily come back any time.

He wouldn’t be back, the whole place was quite uncomfortable. 

After leaving, he stared at the plastic toy. No, this wouldn’t do. Wallace wouldn’t forgive him with something like this, and frankly he felt like he needed to give more of an apology for the pain he caused. He sighed. They could keep it anyway, for less extravagant occasions. 

Now, where in the world could he find something so fancy as he needed? He sighed, glancing through the numbers on his pokenav, before coming across a familiar one. Maybe she would know something about this…

“Hello? Steven? What’s going on? You know I’m at a dig site right now, right…? I’m kind of busy. Can’t this wait until later?” A sound came of something being brushed off, probably dirt. “At least let me knock out my shoes first.”

“Cynthia I need your help.” He awkwardly admitted, not sure how to say what he wanted. “Cynthia, do you know where I could find an expensive vibrator?”

Cynthia was, frankly, appalled, and let out a frustrated sigh. “Steven, why would you expect me to know this?”

“I mean… Don’t you know anything about this sort of thing?” Steven asked timidly, not wanting strangers to hear him having this conversation. 

Cynthia shrieked into her phone, annoyed, and offended. “I LOVE HISTORY AND CULTURE! I wouldn’t know anything about that! Just go look it up online, you idiot!”

She hung up nearly immediately afterwards, and Steven sighed. It was getting late, and he was hungry. Fortunately, there was an internet cafe near here…

When he arrived, he couldn’t help but notice the rather casually dressed people staring at him. He looked down to notice he was wearing a pajama top with mareep splattered across it colorfully, and thunderstone boxers, along with slippers. He hadn’t remembered to change this morning. He sat at one of the computers, ordered a cup of tea and a sandwich, and pulled up an incognito tab. Fortunately, he had remembered his wallet.

He sighed, looking down at his original purchase and feeling even more self conscious. Maybe he wouldn’t be too upset with it… It was blue… Blue was his favorite color, right?

He noticed his pokenav vibrating, but ignored it. It was probably just Cynthia apologizing for overreacting anyway. Instead he did a search, trying to find something that fit Wallace’s specifications, though all he found were interesting designs at reasonable price points. He could feel the judgement of his waiter as she put his food down, and decided to give the poor girl a huge tip for the trouble. 

He finally thought, maybe that mineral idea wasn’t such a ridiculous one after all. His pokenav was ringing again, but he still ignored it. Instead he found a solid gold vibrator - quite possibly the most perfect option. It was gold and stainless steel, smoothly designed, and one hundred and sixty-nine thousand pokedollars. He smiled, and ordered to be shipped today, with an extra ten thousand or so shipping. He was fairly certain he’d gathered a small crowd at the tables around him, curiously watching but trying not to catch his gaze. Instead, he plopped down his payment, with a tip about two hundred times larger than what my sandwich cost, and ran to pick up the new device.

Again, his pokenav rang. Again, he ignored it in favor of rushing to the post office to pick up his package from a friendly pelipper. He opened it quietly and smiled at the glorious, yet strange, thing, encased in a fancy leather box. He ran his way back home.

There, Wallace had sat up, with the heating pad still on his back. He had been nervously trying to call Steven for about three hours now. He resorted to biting his nails as a way to calm his nerves. What if he had gotten in trouble, filling that stupid request…?

He pulled his knees to his chest and sighed. Just then, the bedroom door burst open, Steven triumphantly holding a strange pure golden object above his head. Wallace could not believe his eyes. “What… is that…?”

“It’s the most expensive vibrator I could find.” Steven was hunched over now, out of breath from running all the way home.

Wallace burst out laughing, hardly believing what he just heard. “Is that… a golden vibrator?”

“Why… Is that not enough? I can see if there’s a diamond one-”

Wallace cut him off. “No, no, dear. That’s more than enough. I was only kidding really, you didn’t have to go out of your way…”

Steven sighed. “Oh… You still love me then, right?”

“Of course I do… Just be a little more gentle next time, okay?” Wallace asked, smiling softly. “Come here… You deserve a hug for your trouble…”

Steven chuckled, placing down his ‘acquisitions’ on the side of the bed before leaning over and hugging Wallace, softly, as to not injure his back further. He placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. “How are you feeling, sweetheart?”

“Well, my back still hurts, and I was worried sick about you.” Wallace let out a sigh and shook his head. “Though, I am happy to see you.”

He smiled softly, peppering gentle kisses along Steven’s face. He smelled vaguely of hot chocolate, and it was almost intoxicating. Steven held him almost too carefully, like a doll he feared he might break. Wallace leaned close to his ear and whispered. “I would love it if you’d try out that fancy new toy of ours.”

Steven returned his smile, and whispered back. “Of course I will, dear.”

For now, the device still remained to the side. Instead, Steven, moved the heating pad to the side, and whispered. “Don’t worry, I’ll be gentler this time than last, I swear.”

Wallace chuckled, struggling to unbutton Steven’s pajama top. “You better be, or I will make you find a diamond encrusted one next time…”

He leaned up slightly, kissing Steven’s neck gently. Their movements were languid and slow, as if it were morning, rather than afternoon. It had been a long, exhausting day, and this could serve merely as a rest of sorts.

With a bit of a shuffle and a few twists and turns, their clothes were discarded in a small, messy pile on the ground. Steven paused, merely smiling. Wallace cocked his head to the side curiously. “Is anything the matter?”

“Oh no…” He responded simply. “I’m just taking in the view.”

Wallace laughed softly, though he didn’t move much from his position. Steven frowned, holding an open palm quietly on Wallace’s chest. His skin felt quite cold in the open air. “Your back is hurting you quite badly, isn’t it?” He leaned down, giving Wallace a quick peck on the nose. “Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?”

Wallace sighed, gently lifting Steven’s hand from his chest, and kissing each of his knuckles slowly. “You are quite the view yourself, you know… Hmmm…” He moved his fingers up, tracing a lazy pattern along Steven’s shoulder. “I could think of a few things… but be gentle…”

Steven obliged, nodding, before returning to exploring his lover’s body. By this point, he knew the places that made him moan with pleasure, the ones that could cause him to arch his back(these, due to his injury, he avoided, not wanting to hurt him further), and which ones sent him into a fit of excited giggles. The two rolled over, Wallace now free to explore as he pleased. He had also become an expert on his lover’s body. 

For a while, they laid together, covering one another with kisses, small marks, and caresses, before Wallace finally found himself back laying down, this time supported by several soft pillows. Steven had obliged his wish, using their new toy gently, and enjoying the expression it elicited. “Have I ever told you how beautiful you look?”

Wallace chuckled softly, a gentle shake running through his body. “I love you… I love you so much…”

It was softer than normal, slower, lazier, with more kisses and explorative touches, more laughter and whispered compliments.

Finally the two laid next to each other, fingers laced together over messy, crumpled sheets. Wallace was the first to feel his breathing calm, and turned his head, giving Steven’s hand a small squeeze. “That was wonderful, dear… exactly what I was hoping for…”

Steven turned to look at him, still trying to catch his own breath. “Then it’s the same as what I was hoping for. Are you feeling any better?”

Wallace nodded, scooching closer to him, and pulling him into a loose embrace. “I love you…”

“I love you more…”

The two laid together, barely hugging, until they fell asleep in the warm glow of the setting sun.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I'll probably not be making any more content for this ship, as I've moved on to other fandoms.


End file.
